Wonderland: Reunited
by alemica2
Summary: Part IV. Seven years after graduating, the Ducks have all been separated. Old relationships have been broken and new ones are starting to form. What will happen when they must reunite for a fellow Duck's wedding?
1. Seven Years Later

A/N: Hey guys, so here's the next part! I couldn't help but update because I felt so inspired after watching Monday night's OTH episode. Remember, it's seven years after graduation so a LOT has changed! I'll try to make it less confusing as possible but if there's something you don't understand, please let me know and I'll clarify it for you. This chapter is a little longer than usual but only because I wanted to show you all where everyone is at this point. PLEASE review or I probably won't update... It really helps when you review so please, don't just read and not review. Thanks and enjoy! :)

* * *

"I'm engaged!" Anna Warren squealed over the phone.

Livvie Warren, her older sister, had to pull the phone away from her ear to make sure she didn't go deaf from all the screaming her sister was doing.

"Did you hear me, Liv? I'm freakin' engaged!" Anna squealed again and Livvie laughed.

"I heard you, Anna!" Livvie said, with a smile. "When did this happen?"

"A couple nights ago," She explained, in a more calm voice now. "Sorry I didn't call sooner, Adam and I were kind of busy…" She trailed, giggling.

"OK, ew," Livvie said, pretending to gag. "How did he do it? Was it super romantic or just a spur of the moment thing?"

"A little bit of both," Anna nodded. "He had been planning it out for a while but one night, he just decided he wanted to propose and he did!" Anna squealed once more and Livvie laughed. "I can't believe I'm engaged!"

"I can't either!" Livvie said, as she looked over some paper work on her desk. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you," Anna smiled. "I hope you know you're maid of honor AND I want you to plan my wedding."

Livvie laughed. "Well, duh, who else would do that for you?"

"I can always call Tammy and ask her, you know?" Anna said, only half-joking. Livvie laughed. "So, when shall we celebrate this awesome news?"

"Well," Livvie started, looking down at her calendar. "Scooter gets back from his business trip tomorrow morning so I'm sure we can all meet up sometime tomorrow night at seven-ish?"

Anna nodded. "Sounds like a plan," She said. "I've already faxed you the guest list, it's not quite done yet but it's got all the essential people I want there." She said, with a laugh.

"Wow, you work fast!" Livvie said, amazed, as she heard her fax machine go off.

"Yeah, well, that's what happens when you have a lot of time on your hands." She giggled.

"But I thought you were busy filming?" Livvie asked. Anna's acting career had reached an ultimate high when she became the star of a very popular soap opera _Between the Lines _while Adam became a professional hockey player for the New York Rangers.

"Well, I was but then my character went crazy again so they gave me a couple weeks off," She explained and Livvie nodded as she waited for the guest list to print. "So, anyway, let me know when you'll be ready to start _really _planning this wedding because I can't wait!" She said, excitedly.

"OK, I will," Livvie said, with a smile. "I'll call you tomorrow before seven, OK?"

"Sounds good," Anna said. "Bye, love you."

"Love you too." Livvie said, quickly hanging up the phone.

The guest list finally came out and Livvie gasped at one of the names.

_Luis Mendoza_

She shook her head and sighed. It wasn't as though she had expected them not to invite him to their wedding, he was a Duck, but just the fact that they had to be in the same room after everything they'd gone through… Livvie didn't know if she'd be able to see him again, it had been over three years now since she had even spoken to him. She was in a good place with Scooter now and she didn't want that to be ruined because of any feelings she might still harbor for Luis.

* * *

"Home sweet home!" Guy Germaine exclaimed, as he walked into his new home, carrying his wife in his arms.

"Guy! Put me down!" She begged, laughing and he did what he was told.

"So, how do you like it?" He asked and she smiled at him.

"Guy, I love it even more now that it's ours!" She said happily and he smiled. "It's beautiful, I can already see all our furniture here… I hope our baby loves it." She said, putting both hands on her growing belly and rubbing it.

He smiled. "Of course he or she will like it, Connie," He said, kissing her cheek and she smiled. "I can't wait to find out if we're having a boy or a girl so we can paint their room!" He said, excitedly and Connie laughed.

"I'm so glad that you're excited about this baby, Guy," She said as she continued to stare in awe at her new house.

"Of course I'm excited," He said, wrapping his arms around her from behind and resting his head on her shoulder. "All I've ever wanted was to have a family with you, Cons,"

She smiled and nodded. "Me too," She whispered. "I know we're such a clichéd couple but I never thought we would end up having kids after everything we've been through." She confessed and pulled away to face her.

"You think we're clichéd?" He asked, totally shocked.

"Well, yeah," She nodded. "I mean, we've been together since, forever and we got married at 17, it's like… the perfect fairy tale, kind of." She said and he laughed.

"Right, so cancer and bulimia are fairytale-like plots, huh?" He said and she looked away. He cupped her face with his hands and she looked up at him. "Connie," He whispered. "Our love is the farthest thing from a cliché because what we have… well, nobody else in the entire world can ever have it because our love is special," He said and she smiled. "No one will ever know how to feels to be this much in love with someone because nobody compares to our love."

"I love you," She said quickly and he smiled.

"I love you too," He said, kissing her gently on the lips. He pulled away and smirked."Since this is our new apartment, it is tradition to make love in every room to officially christen the place."

Connie rolled her eyes at his line, having been the one to tell him that, but she couldn't help but smile at the hopefulness in his voice. "We only have time to christen the living room before your parents get here." She reminded him and he nodded.

"Well, then we better get started," He whispered, kissing her as he took off her dress.

* * *

"Wow, it's hot out there," Julie said, walking back into her and Dean's beach house. "Please tell me you finally fixed the air conditioning?"

Dean looked up from the computer he was currently working on and shook his head. "I haven't gotten around to it," He said and Julie sighed, disappointed. "I'm sorry, Julie, I've been really busy at work… The boss has been driving me nuts with all this paperwork."

Julie nodded. "I know, I know," She said, shaking her head. "I just don't get why you work there if you hate it so much," She said and he looked at her.

"Well, please tell me how else I'm going to pay the bills around here," He said, sarcastically and Julie rolled her eyes. He sighed. "Julie, will you just please let me finish this? I'm incredibly busy and I need this done by tomorrow."

Julie nodded sadly. "Sure," She said, walking over to his and kissing his forehead. "I hate those arguments," She whispered in his ear and he looked at her.

"I know… me too," He sighed. "I love you, though," He said and she smiled.

"I love you too," She said, kissing him as the doorbell rang. "Now get back to work." She said, with a playful grin as she headed for the front door.

"Hi sweetie!" She greeted, hugging her nine-year-old daughter close to her. "Where's daddy?"

"He's getting my stuff in the car," Gabrielle replied. "I missed you!"

Julie laughed. "Baby, I just saw you yesterday," She said, laughing as she looked at her daughter, who looked more and more like Luis everyday. It was hard to believe that Julie was able to mother such a dark-skinned girl when she was so pale herself.

After graduating from a community college, Dean moved to Florida to be closer to Julie and Gabrielle and three short years later, Julie and Dean were married. Gabrielle stayed with Luis every other weekend, but was a frequent visitor when she was staying with her father.

"I wasn't talking about you!" Gabrielle said and Julie laughed, watching her daughter run up to their golden lab, Joker. "I was talking about Joker," She said and Julie nodded.

"Right," She said, laughing. "Try not to make too much noise, OK? Because Dean is working in the office and he needs to concentrate."

Gabrielle nodded, rubbing Joker's back. "Why is Uncle Dean always working, mommy?" She asked and Julie sighed, sitting at the edge of the couch.

"It's an adult thing, honey," She said and Gabrielle sighed; she hated when Julie said that. "You'll understand one day, OK?" She said and Gabrielle nodded.

"Hey, my two favorite girls," Luis said, walking into the house.

"Sh, daddy, Dean's trying to work!" Gabrielle exclaimed, as she ran over and collected her bags, running into her bedroom to play with whatever new toy Luis had bought her that weekend.

"Everything OK, Julie?" Luis asked when he saw Julie's expression.

She looked up at him and nodded. "Sure," She shrugged. "We're just going through a bit of rough patch," She said and he nodded.

"Still hate his job?" Luis asked and Julie nodded. "I'm sorry, Julie, I wish things could be going better for you."

"It's no problem," She shrugged again. "We'll be OK," She said, reassuringly. "Dean and I have gone through too much for us not to be." She said and he nodded. "Have you heard about Adam and Anna's wedding?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I got the invitation in the mail a couple of days ago," He said and Julie nodded.

"Are you going to go?" She asked and he shrugged.

"I want to but I know Livvie will be there," He said, shaking his head.

"And so what if she is?" Julie asked and Luis shrugged. "There wouldn't be any harm in saying hello to her after all these years, Luis," She said and Luis looked up at her. "I know you miss her and I'm sure she misses you too, maybe this would be good for the two of you," She said but Luis simply shrugged. "OK, how about the fact that Anna will literally hunt you down and force you to come if you don't?"

He laughed. "I don't know, I'll have to think about it." He said and Julie nodded.

"Gabby's really excited about it," Julie said. "And I know she would want her dad to be there too."

"Are you trying to guilt me into going, Julie?" He asked, laughing.

"No, not at all," She said, grinning sheepishly. "Just, promise me you'll think about it?"

He nodded. "Sure," He said and Julie smiled. "Well, I better get going, I've got to head to practice," He said and Julie nodded. "Bye Gabby!" He shouted and his daughter came running into the room shortly after.

"Bye daddy!" She said, jumping in his arms and hugging him tightly.

He smiled, kissing her head. "I love you and I'll see you soon, OK?"

She nodded. "Are you going to the wedding?" She asked and Luis looked away. "Please Daddy! I want you to come, you have to! Adam and Anna are your friends too." Gabrielle said and Luis sighed. Julie couldn't help but laugh.

"I know, sweetie, but it's a complicated story," He said and Gabrielle rolled her eyes. "I'll think about it," He said and she pouted. "Don't do that, Gabby, you know I always give in."

She grinned. "Duh, that's why I do it!" She said and Julie couldn't help but laugh.

"Go before I change my mind." He warned and Gabrielle walked away, laughing.

"You're such a softie," Julie said, with a laugh and Luis gave her a look. "I'll see you soon." She said and he walked over to hug her.

"You're doing great with this parenting thing, Julie," He said and she nodded. "Everything will work out," He reassured her. "I'll see you soon."

She nodded and watched him go.

* * *

"Mm, that feels so good, baby," Charlie whispered as he continued making out with his girlfriend, Catherine.

She smirked. "I knew you would like it," She whispered, in her heavy French accent.

Just as Charlie brought his hand up her shirt, the phone rang. Charlie sighed.

"Don't answer it," She said but Charlie pulled away. She frowned and watched him get up to answer it.

"Adam, this is kind of a bad time,"

"I'm engaged!" Adam said and Charlie's eyes widened.

"Really? That's awesome!" Charlie said, happily. "I thought you were going to wait until the summer though?"

"I was," Adam nodded. "But a couple nights ago I just… I don't know, I want to be with her forever so I thought, 'why wait?' you know?" He explained and Charlie nodded.

"Yeah, I know," He said.

"I want you to be my best man," Adam said and Charlie smiled.

"Of course, Captain," Charlie said, with a smile. "I'll call you tomorrow, OK?"

Adam nodded. "OK, say hello to Catherine for me."

Charlie laughed. "I will," He said. "Say hi to Anna and congratulations from both of us."

"No problem, bye."

Charlie quickly hung up the phone and turned back to Catherine. "Sorry baby," He quickly said, as he returned to his position. "Adam's engaged."

"That's so sweet," Catherine said and Charlie smiled. "Now, where were we?"

Charlie smirked. "Right about here," He said, placing his lips on hers as they continued their make out session.


	2. Convincing

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! They make me smile. More will be explained in the next chapter, so keep reading!

* * *

"Please remind me again why we have to go all the way to the other side of town for a bunch of flowers?" Tony asked and Livvie looked at him.

After his break up with Charlie, Tony moved to New York City with Livvie and the two became best friends and roommates, along with Anna until she had moved in with Adam.

"Because," Livvie started. "Anna wants this specific kind of flower, that I can't even pronounce, for her bouquet and apparently this is the only flower shop in New York City that has them."

"Yeah, right," Tony mumbled. "If I know Anna, it's probably the most expensive store to get them," He said, with an eye roll and Livvie laughed.

"Probably," She nodded. "If it wasn't for the fact that Anna was my sister and best friend, then there's no way in hell that I would go through all this trouble just for one little flower." She told him and he laughed.

"Don't forget the fact that you're getting paid," He reminded her.

"That's true," She nodded, as they turned the corner. "Aren't you excited though? I love weddings."

"Me too, except when the best man's name is Charlie Conway," He said and Livvie laughed. "It's not funny; I don't want to see him."

"I know," She said. "I don't want to see Luis either but we have to face our fears at some point," She said and he shrugged. "Besides, I heard Charlie's girlfriend is this really famous French model!" She squealed and Tony rolled his eyes. "I can't wait to meet her."

Tony frowned. "Yeah? Well, I hope Luis brings some skinny, blond tramp and constantly makes out with her the whole night," He said and Livvie glared at him.

"I don't care who he brings," She shrugged and Tony gave her a look. "It's true!" She told him but he didn't believe her. "I'm with Scooter now and I love him, whatever feelings I had for Luis are completely gone now."

* * *

Julie arrived home from work and was surprised when she saw Dean on the couch, watching tv. He usually arrived home way after her, she finished work at three and he finished at five.

"Hey baby," She said, walking over to him. "What are you doing here so early?" She asked and he looked up at her.

"I quit my job," He mumbled, looking back down and Julie sighed.

"What? Why?" She asked, sitting down next to him.

"Because, I hated it, and my boss was an idiot," He told her and she nodded. He looked up at her. "You're mad…"

She shook her head. "No, not mad," She told him. "It's just… this happens every few months, Dean," She said and he nodded. "I just want you to be happy where you're working, that's all."

"Yeah, well it's hard to find a good job these days," He said and she nodded. "I'm sorry," He whispered and she hugged him. "I promise it'll be better for us, I'm really trying here."

"I know you are," She whispered, "You don't have to be sorry, you're doing the best you can," She said and he pulled away.

"Well, obviously the best I can isn't good enough, Jules," He said and she sighed.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," She said, as she reached for the newspaper lying on the coffee table. "Why don't we look for one together, how about that?"

He looked at her and nodded. "Sounds good," He said and she smiled, kissing him. "I love you, Jules."

She smiled again. "I love you too."

* * *

"I can't believe Adam and Anna are getting married!" Tammy Duncan squealed, as she walked over to the dinner table, where her husband, Fulton Reed, was sitting down ready to eat.

He nodded in agreement, as she handed him his plate of food.

"I mean, I always knew they would," She said, sitting down. "But now that it's actually happening? It's just so exciting!" She squealed and Fulton couldn't help but laugh.

"It's nice to see you so happy about this," He said and she looked at him from across the table.

"Well, I have a lot of things to be happy about these days," She said and he smiled. "But I don't think this wedding would be the best time to tell everyone about our news." She said and Fulton sighed.

"Why not?"

"Well, because," She started. "It's Adam and Anna's day… I don't want to make it all about us by telling them we're pregnant, you know?" He nodded. "Maybe next time…"

"Which would be when?" He asked. "When do you think the next time all the Ducks will be in the same room together?" He asked and she shrugged. "I mean, it would be the best time to tell everyone now," He said and Tammy shook her head. "Please, Tam? I think it would just make everyone even happier…"

She shrugged. "I dunno," She said, taking a bite out of her food. "How about we wait until we get there and then decide?"

"OK," He nodded and she smiled. "Whatever you say."

* * *

"So, are you sure you ordered the right one?" Anna asked her sister.

"Yes, and if you ask me one more time I think I'll have to scream," Livvie joked, as she walked into the apartment.

"I'm sorry if I seem so controlling," Anna said, walking into the kitchen. "I just want everything to be perfect, you know?"

Livvie nodded. "And you have nothing to worry about; everything is being taken care of," She promised and Anna nodded. "Has Luis RSVPed yet?"

Anna looked at her and smiled. "As a matter of fact, he has," She said and Livvie nodded, looking away. "With a plus one."

Livvie looked at her. "What?"

"Yeah, he's bringing a date," Anna said, with a devilish grin. "Does that bother you?"

Livvie narrowed her eyes at her sister. "Nope, not at all, actually!" She told her and Anna nodded, laughing. "If I have to remind one more person that I'm over Luis and in love with Scooter then I'll seriously hang myself off that balcony!" She warned and Anna laughed.

"OK, just don't make a mess!" She said, disappearing into the bathroom and Livvie sighed, loudly.


	3. If I Had to Crawl, Will You Crawl Too?

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews, guys! I know this story seems to mostly revolve around Luis and Livvie's story but I promise, there's a lot more going on in future chapters, I just want to get everyone's story set up before that. Keep those reviews coming!

* * *

"I'm so happy you're here!" Anna squealed, jumping into Charlie's arms and hugging him.

With Charlie still living in Minnesota and Anna living in New York, they rarely saw each other, but when they did, they were able to pick up where they left off.

"It's good to see you too, Anna," Charlie whispered, hugging her closer. She pulled away and smiled at him then turned to Catherine.

"Hi! You must be Catherine," She said, with a grin. "Charlie's told me so much about you…"

Catherine nodded. "Yeah, he's told me about you too," She said, shaking her hand. "You two were step-siblings once, is that correct?" She asked and Anna nodded. "Well, congratulations on getting married, I know Charlie is very excited to be the best man."

Anna smiled. "We're very excited too," She said. "Adam should be meeting us for drinks in a little bit, are you two ready to go or do you want to get settled in first?"

"No, we're good," Charlie said. "We stopped by the hotel before coming over and I want to see Adam as soon as possible." He said, with a smile.

"OK, good," Anna said, as they walked out her and Adam's apartment and towards the elevator. "Livvie's meeting us too, with Scooter, and I'm pretty sure Tony's coming." She said, looking over at Charlie to see his reaction.

"Tony's coming?" Charlie asked, surprised.

"Well, yeah, Charlie, he _was _my roommate for two years," She laughed, shaking her head. "Is that a problem?"

Charlie shook his head. "Nope, not at all," He said, placing his hand at the small of Catherine's back as they stepped onto the elevator.

They made their way to the pub where they would all be meeting for drinks and waited for Adam, Livvie and Tony to arrive.

"Oh, there's my man!" Anna said, excitedly when she saw Adam walk through the doors, followed by Livvie and Tony.

Charlie groaned loudly when he saw Tony and Anna shot him a look, telling him to behave.

"Hi baby!" She said, excitedly, as Adam walked over to her and kissed her.

"Hey, sorry we're late," He said. "Someone took forever to get ready." He said, eyeballing Livvie.

"Hey, don't blame me," She said, putting her hands up. "Blame this one over here," She said, pointing to Tony. "He just _had _to look good because 'you know who' is gonna be here and-" She froze when she saw Charlie. "Oops, hi Charlie." She said, with an awkward laugh.

Tony shook his head and Charlie laughed. "Hi Livvie," He said, hugging her. "Where's Scooter?"

"Um, he should be coming soon," She said, checking her watch. "Why don't you all get acquainted and I'll go check if he's here yet?"

"Sounds good," Anna nodded and Livvie ran outside, looking around for Scooter.

"Looking for me?" She spun around and smiled when she saw Scooter. "Hey baby," He greeted and she jumped into his arms.

"Oh, I missed you!" She said, hugging him tighter. "Never go away on business again, OK?"

He laughed. "Well, I can't promise you that," He said and she pouted. "Come here," He said, kissing her.

"Did I mention how much I missed you?" She said and he laughed. "You ready to go inside? There's tons going on already," She told him.

"Oh really? Like what?" He asked, putting his arm around her.

"Well, there's the whole Tony and Charlie seeing each other again thing and not to mention that Charlie brought a date, who is a _girl _and Tony's expression just screams out jealously!" She said, laughing. "It's pretty hilarious."

"I love that other people's pain amuses you," He said and she looked away, shyly. He smiled and cupped her face in his hands. "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

Luis and Gabrielle looked over at Julie and Dean, who were both sleeping in their seats, as all four of them were on a plane on their way to New York.

"Daddy?" Gabrielle said, and Luis looked at her. "Why don't you and Mommy love each other like she and Uncle Dean love each other?"

Luis sighed. He always dreaded the day he would have to explain this to her. "Oh, Gabby, it's a complicated story," He sighed again and she looked away, disappointed. "but I guess we have time to tell you about it," She smiled and he nodded. "Mommy and I love each other, and we love you very much," He told her and she nodded. "But Mommy and I don't love each other like Mommy and Uncle Dean do, that's a different kind of love," He said. "You know, like the ones you see in all those fairytales you like reading, just a little more complicated." She nodded.

"Like the way you love that Olivia lady?" She asked and Luis looked at her.

"What? How do you know about her?" He asked.

"Mommy was showing me pictures from your yearbook," She started. "And there was pictures from Prom and one of you and this very pretty lady and Mommy said you loved her more than anyone in the world, except for me," She explained and Luis sighed. "Is it true? Do you love her?"

He nodded. "I do," He said and Livvie smiled. "But she loves someone else now."

* * *

The next day, more guests started arriving for Adam and Anna's wedding. The whole gang waited in the hotel's restaurant for everyone to arrive.

"Tammy Duncan!" Anna squealed, running up to her best friend and hugging her. "I can't believe you're here! It's been _way _too long!"

"I know!" Tammy said, hugging her again. "I missed you! It feels like ages since we last saw each other," She said and Anna nodded. "I can't believe you're getting married!"

Anna smiled. "I know, it's pretty exciting right?"

Tammy nodded. "The bridesmaid dresses you picked out are BEAUTIFUL," She said, as they walked further into the hotel. "I can't wait to where mine."

Anna smiled. "I know, I have awesome taste," She said, with a giggle. "Where's Fulton?"

"He's out getting our luggage," She told her. "Apparently, he's super paranoid and doesn't want anyone touching our bags? I don't know, I guess he's been like that ever since he found out he was going to be a father-" She froze when she realized what she had said and looked over at Anna.

"A father?" Anna said, surprised. "You're pregnant?"

Tammy immediately shook her head. "Did I say father? I meant uncle; Fulton's sister is pregnant…"

"Oh," Anna nodded. "Well, tell her I say congrats!"

"Will do," Tammy smiled.

* * *

"If that stupid, anorexic French bitch calls me 'mignon' one more time I am going to hang myself from that chandelier!" Tony said to Livvie. "This is really not a time for laughing, you asshole."

Livvie laughed again. "I'm sorry, Ton," She said but Tony just rolled his eyes. "If it makes you feel any better, Luis is on his way with his stupid, blond bimboed girlfriend right about now."

Tony smiled, devilishly. "That makes me feel a lot better actually," He said and Livvie laughed, rolling her eyes. "I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees how hot you look in that dress, though."

"Oh, right, OK," She laughed. "Did you _see _Charlie's reaction when we walked into that pub? It was like… classic!" She said and Tony laughed.

"Well, I've got to go to the little men's room but please scream or something if Luis gets here; I don't want to miss that reaction!" He said and Livvie nodded.

"Will do." She said, watching him go and then feeling a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"Mm, your name better be Scott Vanderbilt or you're in a _lot _of trouble," She joked, spinning around and smiling at her boyfriend.

"Did I tell you how amazing you look tonight?" He asked, kissing her neck.

"Um, you might have mentioned it once or twice," She said, with a laugh. "But it wouldn't hurt to hear it again." She said, with a smile.

He laughed. "Well, you look beautiful," He said and she blushed. "I can't wait until we get home so I can slip this off of you," He whispered, and she laughed, kissing him.

"Dean and Julie are almost here!" They heard someone shout. "Oh and Luis too!"

Livvie froze. She had expected to be gone by the time Luis arrived and she didn't want to see him when she was so wrapped up in Scooter.

"Everything OK, sweetie?" Scooter asked when he felt Livvie go tense.

"Uh, yeah," She nodded, keeping her eyes glued to the door. "Everything's fine, it's just a little chilly in here," She lied. "Would you mind going to get my jacket?"

"Not at all," He said, with a smile, kissing her cheek as he headed for the coat check area.

Livvie took a deep breath and a huge sip of her wine as she waited for Luis to walk through the door.


	4. Right Back in High School

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews, they made me smile :) Tammy is definitely going to have a hard time keeping this secret and I'm having so much fun writing her storyline for the next couple of chapters! Keep reviewing and enjoy!

* * *

Julie, Dean, Luis and Gabrielle finally arrived at the restaurant and after being greeted by everyone, Luis walked over to the one person he hadn't said hello to yet.

"Hi," He said and she turned around to face him.

She looked at him and smiled weakly. "Hi," She said and he continued to stare at her.

"Uh, there's someone I want you to meet," He said and she grew disappointed, expecting it to be his date. He walked away and quickly came back with a young girl by his side and Livvie breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, re-meet anyway," He said and she nodded, smiling. "Gaby, this is Livvie," He said and Gabrielle waved shyly at her. "Livvie, this is Gabrielle."

"Hi Gabrielle," She said, smiling at the young girl. "We met before but you probably don't remember me."

Gabrielle shook her head shyly and Luis laughed.

"Why don't you go find your mom, OK?" He said, and she nodded, walking away.

"Luis, she's adorable!" Livvie said and Luis nodded.

"Yeah, I'm surprised she's so quiet, though," He said. "She usually never stops talking," He said and Livvie laughed. "So, uh, I heard you're with Scooter now…" He trailed and she looked at him. "Where is he? It'd be great to catch up."

She narrowed her eyes at him and shook her head. "Luis, please don't make this harder than it already is," She said and he raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Livvie," He said and she rolled her eyes.

"OK, fine," She mumbled and quickly walked outside of the restaurant, into the main lobby of the hotel.

"Everything OK out here?" She heard someone ask and quickly turned around to see Dean standing in front of her.

"Oh, Dean!" She shouted, running into his arms and hugging him. "It's been so long."

He smiled and hugged her back. "Yeah," He said, pulling away. "Are you OK? I saw what happened with Luis, not that I was eavesdropping or anything," He said and she laughed, shaking her head.

"No, I'm fine," She said and he gave her a look. "OK, I'm a mess," She nodded and he laughed.

"Do you still…"

"No!" She said, immediately. "I mean, well, maybe I do… but I'm with Scooter now," She said and he nodded.

"Take the easy way out," He said, and she looked at him. "Follow your heart."

She laughed. "That's not always the easy way out and you know it," She said and he shrugged.

"Come here," He whispered, pulling her towards him to hug her again.

"I've missed you," She whispered and he nodded.

"Well, don't you two look cozy…?"

They pulled away and turned around, to face Julie.

"Julie," Dean said and Julie glared at him.

"Dean, when you have a minute, there's some people in there who want to meet you," She said, turning to walk away.

"Oh, come on, Julie," Livvie said. "You can't honestly think something's going on here?" She said and Julie looked at her. "I haven't seen Dean in years, I was just saying hello."

"Sure," Julie nodded.

"Wow, OK, then," Livvie said, shaking her head. "I'll see you later, Dean," She said, and walked back into the restaurant.

"Jules, that was really uncalled for," He said and she looked at him. "I mean, you don't see me getting jealous like that when you hug Luis," He said and Julie shook her head.

"That's a completely different situation, Dean, and you know it," She said and Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, really? And how is that?"

"Luis is the father of my daughter, what is Livvie to you?" She asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"I've known her for years and we've always been close," He said, shaking his head. "I don't have to prove anything to you Julie, don't do this."

"I'll see you inside." She said, shaking her head and walking back into the restaurant.

* * *

Charlie excused himself from the guests and quickly headed for the bathroom. He groaned loudly when he saw Tony at the sink, washing his hands.

"Oh, great," He mumbled. "Maybe I'll come back later," He said, starting to turn around.

"No, Charlie!" Tony shouted and Charlie turned around. "Don't go… I want to talk."

Charlie gave him a look and folded his arms over his chest. "What about?"

"About us…" Tony said and Charlie shook his head. "I know you've been doing your own thing all these years, and so have I, I just…"

"You just what, Tony?" He asked. "Don't even act like you want me because you're the one who broke up with me in the first place!"

"Yeah, because you couldn't handle the fact that we'd be apart for college," He said and Charlie shook his head. "You know, you're scared to death of change but that's what life is about, Charlie! And sometimes you have to roll with it."

Charlie shook his head. "Well, whatever," He said. "I'm over you and that stage of my life anyway," He said, and Tony rolled his eyes. "It was just a phase I went through to get over Linda's death – that's it."

"Sure, if that's what you want to believe." Tony said, and walked out.

* * *

After the night's festivities ended, Fulton and Tammy headed back to their hotel room and lay in bed, cuddling.

"That was a nice night, wasn't it?" She said and he nodded.

"Anna didn't notice that you weren't drinking any wine, did she?" He asked and Tammy shook her head, laughing.

"I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to keep this a secret," She said and Fulton looked at her. "I mean, it almost slipped out before… and you know me, I kind of suck at lying especially to my best friends!"

"Well, I don't know about that," He said, laughing and she glared at him. "Just try you're best," He said and she shrugged. "And if it slips out – so what? its good news and Anna should be happy for us."

"You don't know Anna like I do," She said. "She'll hate the fact that I'm 'stealing' her thunder on her wedding day…"


	5. Rehearsal

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! I promise some good J/P moments coming up next chapter and a really sweet storyline (IMO) for them soon :)

* * *

"Ugh, this day is gonna be _such _a drag," Charlie said to Connie as they walked down to the main lobby to meet with the rest of the Ducks.

Connie shot him a look. "Don't be like that, Charlie," She said. "It's Anna and Adam's wedding, you're the best man, you should be excited!"

"I am," He said, truthfully. "I just don't want to have to spend the whole day with… Tony, you know?" He said and she nodded. "Plus, Catherine's feeling sick so she's staying here all day."

"Well, I'm sure you'll find someone to brighten your day," She said, with a wink and left.

He shot her a weird look and turned around, colliding into someone else.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry," He quickly said and his eyes widened when he saw who he had bumped into. "Lindsey?"

"Hi Charlie," She said, with a smile. "It's good to see you."

"Yeah," He nodded. "I didn't know you'd be here…" He trailed and she laughed.

"Well, aside from dating you, Charlie, I _did _have friends in high school and Anna was one of them," She said and he nodded. "We met up the last time she came to Minnesota and kept in touch all this time," She explained. "You look good."

He smiled. "You too," he said, continuing to stare at her in awe. "Like, really good, I almost didn't recognize you."

She smiled. "Well, it's good that you did," She said. "I'm in the wedding party and sure, I'm here for Anna but I don't really know anyone else here besides you so I was wondering…"

"Sure, I'll be your date," He said, with a smirk.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "That's not what I was implying but if you're asking…"

He grinned. "Would you like to be my date for tonight's wedding rehearsal dinner?" He asked, formally and she giggled.

"I would love to," She said, with a smile.

"OK, well, if you give me a minute, I just have to go make sure of something," He said and she nodded, watching him go.

He waited for the elevator door to open and was surprised to see Catherine coming off it.

"Catherine!" He said, "I was just coming up to check on you."

"I'm sorry, Charlie," She said, as she hauled her suitcase over to him. "I simply cannot stay here with the flu," She told him and he raised an eyebrow. "My manager is demanding me to return to L.A anyway," She told him and he nodded. "Maybe this would be a good time to take that break we were talking about,"

"What? We never talked about taking a break," He said, confused.

"Well, we're talking about it now," She told him and he frowned. "I just don't think we're working out," She told him and he folded his arms over his chest. "It was fun while it lasted though," She said, kissing his cheek and scurrying out of the hotel.

He frowned, wondering if that actually just happened.

* * *

"Daddy?" Gabrielle said, tugging on Luis' arm.

"Yeah, Gaby?" He said, turning to her as they stood in the lobby.

"Why is Livvie kissing someone else when you love her?" She asked and Luis sighed, looking over to where Livvie was currently wrapped in Scooter's arms.

"Let's go find your mom," He said, pulling her towards Julie.

* * *

"Hey, you OK?" Scooter asked Livvie when she went tense again.

She looked up at him. "Yeah, I'm great," She said and he nodded. "I just, I miss you and I wish we weren't surrounded by fifty people right now so I could really show you how much I missed you." She said and he laughed, surprised.

"Well, in that case," He said, kissing her. "Maybe we should skip this dinner and go upstairs?" He offered, with a wink.

"You do not know how much I want to do that right now," She said. "But Anna would kill me, I mean… I _am _the maid of honor, after all," She said and he nodded, understandingly. "But we still have all night," She winked and he laughed, kissing her again.

* * *

Everyone made their way to the church and were now getting ready to practice walking down the isle.

"Is everyone ready?" Livvie asked as she looked at all the couples who were going to be walking down the isle together; Julie and Dean, Tammy and Fulton, Connie and Guy and Scooter and Lindsey. "How about you Gabrielle, are you ready to be the best flower girl ever?"

Gabrielle smiled shyly and nodded.

"Good," Livvie smiled and took her place next to Charlie.

Meanwhile, inside the church, Tony and Luis took their seats as they waited for everyone to come out.

"Hey, Luis," Tony whispered and Luis turned around. "I just wanted to say, I know we don't know each other very well but I do know Livvie and I know that she loves Scooter," He said and Luis raised an eyebrow. "She's really happy with him right now and I know you two had a thing in the past but that's the past; things are different now so whatever you were planning on doing to try to win her back, forget about it!" He said. "Because she's going to stay with Scooter."

Luis chuckled. "OK, well I wasn't planning on trying to get her back but thanks for the warning."

"Oh, cut the BS," He said. "Everyone knows you still love her but she's moved on," He told him. "And so should you." He said, coldly and Luis stood up angrily and left the church.

"Uh, I'll be right back," Livvie announced, as she quickly followed Luis out of the church.

"Hey," She said, once she found him standing on the steps.

"Hey," He said, looking away from her.

She frowned. "I'm sorry for whatever Tony said," She told him and he looked at her. "I guess he can get a little over protective sometimes…"

Luis nodded. "You should go back inside, I'm sure your boyfriend is waiting," He said, looking away and Livvie shook her head.

"Fine," She breathed, walking back into the church.

* * *

After the church rehearsal was over, everyone waited outside for their cabs to show up and Tammy walked over to Anna.

"Hey bride-to-be," Tammy said, clinging onto Anna's side. "There's something I have to tell you," She said and Anna looked at her. "I wasn't going to say anything because… well, this is your wedding and I didn't want to make everything about me-"

"You're pregnant," Anna interrupted.

"What? How did you know?"

Anna laughed. "You're glowing," She said and Tammy blushed. "You're even happier than usual and I couldn't help but notice Fulton always touching your stomach and making sure you were perfectly safe,"

"Are you mad?" Tammy asked.

"Oh my God! Of course not!" Anna said, hugging her. "I'm so happy for you, you and Fulton deserve it… you're going to be a great mom," She said, reassuringly.

Tammy smiled. "Thank you," She said, hugging her again. "And you're going to be a wonderful bride."


	6. Never Fall in Love

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! I know some of you think Tony's being an ass but it's only because he's still really bitter about his break up with Charlie and the fact that Charlie's now dating women so that's why he's the way he is now lol. Just wanted to clear that up. I hope you like this chapter, it took me a while to write!

* * *

"Scooter," Livvie sighed, as they sat next to each other at their table with the rest of the Ducks. "Can you please put that thing away?" She whispered, pointing to his blackberry.

He looked up at her. "Sorry, hon," He said. "It's just, work is really busy and… I have to go take this outside," He said and she nodded, disappointed watching him get up and leave.

"Everything OK?" Anna asked and Livvie looked over at her sister and nodded.

"Yeah… I'll be right back, OK?" She said and Anna nodded, as Livvie quickly made her way outside. "Scooter?" She said, walking over to him and he looked at her. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten so upset with you, it's just… this is important and I don't know it just seems like you don't really care."

"Of course I care, sweetie," He said and she nodded as he placed a hand on her cheek. "It's just work is really busy and… I don't know if I'll be able to make the wedding."

Her jaw dropped. "What?"

"I'm sorry," He sighed. "My dad just called me and told me I have to be out of town again for the next couple days to meet with our new investors," He said and she shook her head in disbelief. "I'm really sorry, baby; I really wish I could stay-"

"I can't believe this," She whispered and he sighed.

"I'm sorry," He said and she nodded.

"Well, when do you leave?" She asked and he sighed again.

"My dad said tonight or tomorrow morning the latest…" He told her and she sighed.

"Well, you better go then," She said, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"I'm really sorry, Livvie," He said and she shook her head. "I'll try to make it up to you, somehow… tell Adam and Anna I'm really sorry," She nodded and he kissed her forehead. "I love you," He told her and she looked up at him.

"Me too." She said, watching him head to the street to haul a cab. She shook her head and walked back into the restaurant.

* * *

"Hey, Luis," Julie called, catching up to Luis as he walked to the hotel.

"Hey, Julie, where's Gaby?"

"She's with Dean," She told him and he nodded. She narrowed her eyes at him. "I hope you know that I see right through you."

He raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "What do you mean?"

She smirked. "I saw that huge grin on your face when Livvie and Scooter were outside fighting," She told him and he looked away. "You are _so _bad!"

He laughed. "I can't help it," He shrugged and she gave him a look. "What?"

"You want her back, don't you?" She asked and he sighed.

"Yeah," He nodded. "And I'll do anything I can to get her back."

* * *

Julie returned to her and Dean's hotel room after her conversation with Luis and lay down on the bed.

"Jules?" Dean said, coming out of the bathroom.

"Hey," She said, standing up. "Sorry, I was just talking to Luis for a little bit."

He nodded. "Oh, OK." He said, walking over to the bed and sitting down.

She looked at him. "Dean," She sighed. "I'm _so _sorry for getting so upset… It was really stupid and I don't even know why, it was just a hug," She said and he looked at her. "Can you forgive me?"

He smiled, placing his arms around her waist. "Of course I can," He said and she smiled. "I love you," He said and she kissed him.

Julie started feeling nauseous and put her hand to her mouth. "Uh, hold on a sec," She said, pulling away and running into the bathroom. She ran straight for the toilet and threw up.

"Julie?" Dean quickly entered and knelt down next to her. "Are you OK, baby?"

She looked up at him. "I dunno," She shrugged. "I've been feeling sick these past couple days… this is the second time I threw up."

"Is it something you ate or…?"

"I don't know," She shrugged again and Dean helped her up.

"Well, if you're sick you better let your big, strong, manly husband make you feel all better," He said and she smiled as he picked up her up and brought her to the bed.

"Dean," She giggled. "This really isn't necessary," She told him and he looked at her. "It's probably just the food I ate from the restaurant or something,"

He shook his head. "OK, Julie, I know you're a control freak and whatever," He said and she laughed, playfully hitting his chest. "But can't you let your husband pamper you for just one night?" He asked, kissing her.

She smiled. "I guess one night wouldn't be _so _bad." She said and he laughed, kissing her again.

* * *

"Hey, cutie," Livvie said, as she approached Gabrielle. "Do you know where your daddy is?"

Gabrielle looked up at her and nodded. "He's inside the room," She said, pointing behind her. "He told me to wait out here while he gets some money so he can take us out for a late night movie!" She said, excitedly, and Livvie laughed.

"That sounds like a lot of fun!" She said and Gabrielle nodded.

"Do you want to come with us?" She asked.

"Oh, honey, I don't know if your dad would want me there," She said and Gabrielle shook her head.

"Of course he would, he loves you," She said and Livvie's eyes widened as she saw Luis emerge from his room.

"OK Gaby, you ready to go?" He asked but stopped when he looked up and saw Livvie. "Oh, hi Livvie." He said and she smiled, weakly.

"I just wanted to talk…" She trailed and Gabrielle turned to her father.

"Daddy, can she come with us? _Please?_" She begged and Luis looked down at her then back up at Livvie.

"If she wants, sure," He said, looking at Livvie.

"Uh, sure, why not?" She said and Gabrielle smiled, as the three of them headed outside.

Gabrielle started walking ahead of them and Livvie turned to Luis.

"So, um," She started, nervously. "I just wanted to apologize for all the awkwardness lately… We've been through so much together and I think we should be friends, especially since we have such a huge history."

He nodded. "Well, I should be the one apologizing; I've been sort of a jerk."

"Sort of?" She said, playfully and he laughed. "It's fine, really," She said and he nodded. "Do you ever think about us?" She asked and he looked up at her. "What would have happened if things had been different? If we wouldn't have broken up?"

He shrugged. "Sometimes," He said. "But it's been three years, I'm not gonna waste my time waiting around for something that's never going to happen," He said and she looked at him. "You know how I feel, Livvie, and I'm pretty sure you feel the same way."

She shook her head. "No, I love Scooter."

"Who are you trying to fool?" He asked. "I mean, the minute I walked into the room the other day, you completely froze, don't think I didn't notice because I did," He said and Livvie looked away. "Just tell me that you feel the same, Livvie, tell me you want me."

"I don't," She said, shaking her head, her eyes filling with tears. "I want to be with Scooter, and no one else." She told him and he tightened his jaw. "I'm sorry, but I have to go." She said, turning around and headed back to the hotel.

He closed his eyes and groaned.

"What happened, daddy?" Gabrielle asked and Luis looked down at her.

"Nothing, baby," He said. "Just promise me one thing?" He said and Gabrielle nodded. "Never fall in love; it sucks."


	7. Realize

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad most of you are loving Gaby, I love writing her! lol. Hope you like this chapter, the wedding should be next chapter or the one after that so enjoy! (BTW: that last bit with Anna and Livvie was not planned at all and since it's two in the morning where I am, it might not make any sense at all, so please let me know if you don't understand what was going on in that conversation! lol)

* * *

"Luis Mendoza!" Julie shouted, as she chased after him down the hall in the hotel. He spun around, wondering why she seemed so upset. "Did you actually tell our daughter not to fall in love?"

He looked at her and sighed. "Yeah, but Julie, I was just really upset-"

"How could you?" She asked, angrily. "You know how much little girls, especially Gaby, believe in love at this age!" She told him and he nodded. She shook her head. "What happened?" She asked.

"It's nothing, really, Julie," He said and she gave him a look. He sighed. "I told her how I felt and… she doesn't feel the same way,"

Her face softened. "Oh, Luis… you know she's in complete denial, right?" She said and he looked at her, confused. "I see the way she looks at you and how nervous she gets when you guys talk… She feels the same way; she's just too scared to admit it."

"I don't think so," He said, shaking his head. "She loves him, I guess, she moved on and it's probably time I do that too."

"If you think that's what's best," She shrugged and then quickly brought her hand to her side, feeling a pain.

"Julie, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She told him, "Do you mind if I use your bathroom?" She asked, running into his room and heading straight for the bathroom.

A few minutes later, she came out and Luis stood there, puzzled. "What the hell, Julie?"

"It's nothing," She said, shaking her head. "I've just been feeling a little sick lately, that's all." She shrugged and Luis raised an eyebrow.

"You sure that's it?" He asked and she nodded, confused. "Do you think you might be pregnant?"

Julie laughed. "That's impossible," She said. "Dean and I use protection." She said and Luis nodded. "Besides, we can't have a baby now… everything's too complicated."

* * *

"Hey man," Adam said, walking over to Charlie.

"Hey best friend," Charlie smiled and Adam laughed. "Are you excited yet? You're going to be a husband in less than two days!"

Adam nodded. "Very excited," He smiled. "I heard you asked Lindsey to be your date," Adam said and Charlie nodded. "That's a bit of a shocker; I really thought you'd be asking Tony or something."

Charlie narrowed his eyes at him. "And why the hell would I do that?"

"Oh please," Adam said. "Don't even pretend that you don't still have feelings for him, Charlie," Adam said and Charlie rolled his eyes. "Come on,"

Charlie looked at him. "I don't, I'm not… like that anymore," He said and Adam raised an eyebrow. "Really, it was just some sort of… phase I went through, to get over Linda's death." He said and Adam nodded, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, sure, whatever you say," He laughed. "Well, I hope things with Lindsey work out."

"Yeah, me too," Charlie nodded. "I dunno what it is but… it's different this time around, I can't believe I ever let her go, what an idiot I was in high school." He said and Adam laughed.

"I'm glad you're my best man." Adam said, putting his hand on Charlie's shoulder.

Charlie laughed. "And I'm the supposed gay one," Charlie said, with an eye roll and Adam laughed. "I'm glad too," He said and they hugged.

* * *

"Hey Gaby?" Luis said, walking over to his daughter, as they sat in their hotel room.

"Yes daddy?" She said, looking up from the TV.

"I want to talk to you about something," He said and she nodded. "Remember yesterday when I said you should never fall in love?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yeah because Livvie broke your heart," She said and Luis sighed.

"I didn't mean it," He said. "Of course I want you to fall in love and be happy, I just said it out of anger because…"

"Because Livvie broke your heart," Gabrielle finished for him and he sighed.

"In a way," He nodded and Gabrielle looked down. "But that doesn't mean we don't love each other, because we do," He said and Gabrielle looked up at him. "It's complicated but sometimes people do that because their scared to show their true feelings," He explained.

"Why would she be scared if she loves you?"

"Like I said, sweetie, it's complicated," He said and she nodded. "But I never want you to think that love isn't important, because it is," He told her. "And I hope you know that I love you more than anyone in the world."

She smiled and nodded. "I love you too, daddy," She said and he hugged her. "Are you and Livvie going to love each other? Like mommy and Dean?" She asked and Luis shrugged.

"Maybe one day," He said. "Only time will tell."

* * *

"Ah, finally time alone!" Anna said, happily, as she walked over to Adam in their apartment and kissed him.

He smiled. "I missed you," He said, running his hands up her shirt. She giggled. "Can you believe we're getting married in two days?"

"More like one," She said, checking her watch. "It's midnight," She said and he smiled. "I can't wait to be Mrs. Banks."

He smiled. "That sounds amazing," He kissed her and she laughed. She pushed him onto the bed and straddled him as they continued kissing.

As their kisses grew more passionate, they heard a loud knock at the door.

"No, no, no, no!" Anna whined. "Who the hell would come over at twelve at night?!" She asked, getting up off Adam to go answer the door. She opened it to see a crying Livvie standing before her. "Oh Livvie," She said quickly. "What's wrong?" She asked and Livvie sniffled.

"I'm sorry if I woke you," She said and Anna shook her head.

"It's okay," She said. "Come in," She brought her sister over to the couch and set her down. "Tell me what happened."

Livvie shook her head. "I'm an idiot," She said and Anna looked at her. "I love Luis," She said and Anna nodded. "But Scooter's been so great and I love him too." She said.

"But not the same way you love Luis…"

"Right," Livvie nodded. "I'm just scared of getting hurt again, you know? I don't want to go through what I went through three years ago _ever _again," She said and Anna nodded, understandingly. "I just, I don't know what to do!"

"Well, what's happening with you and Scooter right now? Is everything okay or have you guys been drifting?" Anna asked.

"Everything was fine until Luis showed up," She said and Anna nodded. "But what if when he leaves, everything goes back to normal? I mean, that would be a good thing, right?"

"Not really," Anna said. "Just because Luis isn't there physically, doesn't mean you're not thinking of him or that you'll ever stop loving him," She said and Livvie sighed. "I know that's not what you want to hear, but it's the truth." She said and Livvie nodded.

"What do you think I should do?" Livvie asked.

"I think you should wait until Scooter comes back before you make any big decisions," She said and Livvie nodded. "Tell him how you feel about Luis and about how your feelings for him are completely different than your feelings for Scooter," She said. "Let him down easy because he _has _been extremely good to you."

Livvie nodded. "That's going to be the hardest part; letting him go," She said and Anna nodded. "He was there for me when Luis and I broke up and now I'm just going to dump him? I'm such a horrible person…"

"No, honey, you're not," Anna reassured her. "You love him, as a friend, and that's okay," Anna said. "I'm sure he'll understand… and I think he, along with everyone else on the planet, knows how much you and Luis love each other and how _no one _can come between you two, not even me!" Anna winked and Livvie laughed. "Just explain it to him properly, I'm sure he'll understand and it might take some time at first, but you two will stay friends, I know it."

Livvie smiled. "Thank you," She whispered. "I needed a good pep-talk," She joked and Anna laughed.

"No problem," She smiled and Livvie hugged her.

"I guess I better go," She said. "I promised Tony we'd get drunk and insult Charlie's girlfriend together," She shrugged and Anna laughed.

"You two have fun with that," She said, and Livvie hugged her again.

"Goodbye beautiful bride," Livvie whispered and Anna smiled.

"Goodbye best maid of honor," She whispered back and Livvie quickly exited the apartment.

"All's well in paradise?" Adam asked, walking over to Anna and sitting down next to her.

"For now," Anna nodded.

"Is she gonna be okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, she'll be fine," Anna smiled. "Okay, now, where were we?"

Adam smirked. "Right about here," He whispered and kissed Anna's neck.


	8. Wedding

**A/N: **Hey guys, thanks again for reviewing! I deleted the last chapter because I was completely unsatisfied with it, so you can pretend that none of that stuff ever happened lol. Hope you all have a great week & enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"I can't believe I'm getting married today," Anna whispered as Livvie brought her breakfast.

She smiled. "I just can't believe you're getting married before me," Livvie joked and Anna laughed. "Are you happy?"

She nodded. "Extremely," She confessed. "You know, I never thought I was good enough for Adam?" She said and Livvie's eyes widened. "Yeah, I always thought I'd do something so horrible to push him away and he'd find someone better… which I did but he always stood by me," She said, with a smile. "And that's why we're still together, because we stood by each other through everything." She nodded and Livvie smiled.

"Well, I'm very happy for you," She said, tearing up.

"Oh, Liv, don't start crying I'm going to ruin my makeup!" Anna said, laughing as she hugged her older sister.

"I can't help it," Livvie said, hugging her back. "I'm really proud of you, okay?"

Anna nodded and there was a knock at the door, they both turned around and watched as their father entered.

"Where are my baby girls?" Scott Warner asked and the two girls ran up and hugged him. "Oh, sweetie," He said, admiring his youngest daughter. "You look absolutely beautiful," He said and she smiled. "You too, Livvie," He said, kissing her forehead.

"Now, that was a Kodak moment!" Vanessa Warner said, walking in the room. The two girls also hugged her and she smiled. "I missed you two!"

"We missed you too, mom," Livvie said, hugging her again.

"Okay, so are we all set?" Scott asked and Anna nodded.

"Yeah," She said.

"Well, if it's okay with the two of you," He said, turning to Livvie and Vanessa. "I'd like to have a moment alone with the bride to be." He asked and they both nodded.

"Don't be too long, honey, the limo's almost here and the photographer wants pictures!" Vanessa said as she and Livvie ran downstairs.

"Anna, sweetie," Scott said, turning back to his daughter. "I'm so proud of you," He said and she hugged him. "I love you and there's something I want you to have," he said, pulling away and reaching for something in his pocket. He pulled out a tiny, worn out, velvet box and opened it, revealing a beautiful silver locket. "It was your mom's," He whispered and she looked up at him.

"Really?" She asked, tearing up, admiring the necklace.

He nodded. "I know you're into all that fancy designer stuff but… I thought you'd might want to wear it, so she could be apart of you on your special day," He said and she hugged him, crying in his chest.

"Oh of course I will!" She said, taking off the necklace she was currently wearing and motioning for him to put the new one on. "You're lucky my makeup is waterproof!" She said, and he laughed.

"You and Adam make a beautiful couple and I know you'll stay together forever." He said and she smiled, turning to face him.

"Thank you, daddy," She said, with a smile. "Thank you for everything you've done." He smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too," He said, kissing her forehead. "We better go downstairs before Vanessa comes looking for us!" He joked and she laughed as they headed out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

* * *

"She's here," Charlie whispered and Adam immediately became nervous. "Don't be nervous, man," Charlie smiled. "You're getting _married _to the girl of your dreams, be happy!" He said and Adam nodded, confidently as he waited for his bride to come down the isle.

He watched as each of the couples made their way down the isle and when the music changed, he knew it was time for Anna to come.

The church doors flew open and there she was, Scott on her arm, and Adam was breathless. He could not believe how beautiful she looked in that moment; she was always beautiful but that day, in that moment, she was absolutely breathtaking.

She finally made her way to him and Scott let her go, kissing her cheek as she walked over to him, smiling.

"I love you," He whispered and she blushed.

"I love you too."

* * *

"Wasn't that the most beautiful wedding _ever_?" Livvie asked Tony as the two headed into the wedding reception.

He nodded. "Yup, they make one smokin' hot couple," He said and she laughed. "Have you talked to Scooter?" He asked and she groaned.

"Ugh no," She said and he sighed. "He called once but I didn't answer," She told him and he shook his head. "Don't shake your head at me, Mr. 'I'm in love with a straight guy'!" She shouted and he laughed.

"I'm not in love with him and he's _not _straight," Tony said and Livvie nodded.

"Sure," She said, shrugging. "I'm gonna go find some wine, promise you'll be nice to all the guests?"

He nodded. "I promise I'll be on my best behavior, no matter how ugly their shoes are." He said and she laughed, walking away.

* * *

"This is nice, isn't it?" Julie said, as her and Dean danced closely. "We haven't danced like this in a while," She said and he smiled.

"Yeah, I think the last time we danced was at Fulton and Tammy's wedding," He said and she nodded. "You look beautiful tonight, sorry for not mentioning that before."

She smiled. "It's okay," She said and he nodded. "Dean, there's something I need to ask you."

"Okay… should I be scared?"

"No," She said, with a laugh. "Well, actually… maybe." She said and Dean raised an eyebrow. She took a deep breath. "How would you feel if we had a baby?"

He looked at her. "I would love to," He said and she smiled. "But… not right now, things are crazy back at home and I wouldn't want to bring a baby into that," He said and she nodded, disappointed. "Why, are you pregnant? Is that why you've been so sick lately?" He asked, worriedly and she shook her head.

"No, not at all," She said, not even sure herself if that was the truth. "I was just wondering sine everyone seems to pregnant these days," She said, laughing. "I'm just gonna head to the bathroom, okay?" He nodded and she quickly exited the reception and into the bathroom, throwing up once more.

* * *

"Hi Scooter, I'm sorry for not returning your call sooner," Livvie said as she left Scooter a voicemail. "I wish you were here right now and… I miss you." She said, and then quickly hung up. She spun around and jumped when she saw Luis standing in front of her. "Luis! You scared the crap out of me!" She said, bringing her hand to her heart.

He laughed. "Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt your phone call," He said and she nodded. "He's not the one for you, is he?" He asked and she looked up at him.

She sighed. "Nope, not even close," She shrugged and he grinned.

He moved closer to her and she took a deep breath. "I never stopped loving you," He whispered and she closed her eyes, wondering if this was all a dream.

"Me neither," She whispered and he smiled, kissing her.

He quickly pulled away and looked into her eyes. She smiled, kissing him back and unbuttoning his shirt.

* * *

After finally admitting their love for each other and sleeping together, Luis and Livvie returned to the wedding reception and were in the middle of a dance when Livvie heard an unexpected voice behind her.

"Mind if I cut in?"

She spun around and completely froze when she saw Scooter standing before her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, nervously, as she let go of Luis.

"I came home early," He explained, with a smile. "I felt horrible for leaving so I decided to cut the business trip short," He said, and she nodded, unable to believe that this was actually happening right now. "You mind giving us some privacy?" Scooter asked, looking at Luis.

He clenched his fists and tightened his jaw but Livvie gave him a look and he softened. "Yeah, sure," He nodded, walking away angrily.

"I'm so happy you made it," She said, with a smile as she hugged him.

* * *

Charlie wrapped his arms around Lindsey as he continued their passion make out session right outside of the reception.

"You're beautiful," He whispered, in between kisses and she blushed. "I was such an idiot for ever letting you go." He said and she pulled away.

"I think we're moving a little too fast here, Charlie," She whispered and he looked at her, cupping her face in his hands.

"We can slow down, if that's what you want," He said and she nodded, smiling.

"How about we go out there and dance?" She asked, kissing his cheek.

He smiled. "Sounds perfect," He said, taking her hand and leading her back into the reception.

Tony watched this encounter from afar and had never felt so jealous before in his life.


	9. Yes, No, Maybe

**A/N:** Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter, it's kind of short but only because the next few will be longer.

* * *

"I love welcome back sex," Scooter whispered, pulling Livvie closer to him as they lay together in her bed.

She giggled. "I'm just glad you're back," She whispered and he kissed her. She smiled.

"I have a question for you, Ms. Warren," He said and she raised an eyebrow. "It's really important so I want you to take it seriously, okay?"

She nodded. "Okay, sure,"

He smiled. "Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to… marry me." Her eyes widened. "I know it's a little sudden, especially with everything that's been going on between us, but I just… I love you and I know that I want to be with you forever, I've known it for a very long time and I just…"

"You have to go," She whispered, jumping out of the bed and gathering all his clothes.

"What? Why?"

"Because!" She said, throwing them at him. "I just – I have to think about this, okay?"

"What's there to think about?" He asked and she stopped to look up at him. "Don't you want to be with me?"

She sighed. "I do, Scooter, but… there's just, a lot going on right now, like you said and I don't know if getting engaged would be the best idea for us, right now," She explained, and he nodded disappointed.

"Do I really have to go?" He asked and she nodded, quickly.

"Yeah, I have a meeting or something anyway," She lied and he nodded.

"I love you, please think about it, okay?" He said and she nodded. He kissed her.

"I will, promise," She said, pushing him towards the door. He looked at her. "I love you too," She whispered and he smiled, walking away.

She closed the door and groaned loudly.

* * *

"Are you sure you're not pregnant, Julie?"

Julie groaned and walked out of the bathroom. "No, Tammy, I'm not pregnant," She told her friend. "I've just been feeling sick; I had food poisoning, okay?" She said, and Tammy nodded, unsure. "If I have to explain this to someone one more time…!"

Tammy laughed. "Julie, you _have _been throwing up _a lot_ lately and you're glowing," Tammy smiled and Julie groaned. "Why don't you just take a test? Prove me wrong, come on, I know how much you _love _doing that."

"I don't need a test to prove something I _know _isn't true," Julie said, folding her arms over her chest.

"You're in denial!" Tammy said, in a singsong voice.

Julie frowned. "Fine, I'll take the stupid test!" She shouted and Tammy smiled. Julie watched as Tammy searched through her purse and pulled out a pregnancy test. "Seriously? Do you carry those around with you at all times, or something?"

"No, silly!" Tammy laughed. "I just had a couple extra from when I was trying to figure out if _I _was pregnant and I decided to bring one here because… well, you never know!" She said and Julie laughed. "Okay, now pee on it."

* * *

Livvie heard a knock at her door and groaned as she walked over to answer it. Her eyes widened when she saw Luis.

"Luis!" She shrieked, pulling him in. "Did anyone see you?"

He laughed. "Not that I know of," He said and she breathed a sigh of relief. "Are you okay?"

"Not really," She frowned and he looked at her worriedly.

"What happened?" He asked, concerned.

"You might want to sit down because I'm pretty sure you're not going to be too happy about this…" She trailed and he raised an eyebrow, sitting down.

"Scooter asked me to marry him," She said.

"What?" He shouted, angrily, quickly standing up.

"I know," She sighed. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"It's pretty simple, Livvie," He told her. "You just say 'no' and that's that." He said and she sighed.

"It's much more complicated than that and you know it," She told him and he shrugged. "I love him too and I don't want to hurt him… he doesn't deserve that."

Luis nodded. "Well, neither do I," He said and she frowned. "I'm not going to wait around forever, Livvie," He told her and she nodded.

"I know, I wouldn't expect you to," She said and he walked over to her. "I'm going back to Miami tonight," He told her and she looked up at him. "Gaby can't miss anymore school and… where does that leave us?"

"I don't know," She said, lowering her eyes. "I just need a little time, okay?" She told him and he nodded. "I love you," She smiled and so did he.

"I love you too," He said, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I'll call you when I land."

"I can't wait," She said, watching him go.

* * *

"I don't get what would be so bad about having a baby," Tammy said, as she and Julie waited for the results.

"It's just… things aren't so good right now," She started. "Dean's not happy, job-wise, and he's miserable, I can tell, I just… don't know what to do to make him happy, I try to help him find a job that he loves but he still thinks he's not good enough," She said and Tammy nodded. "I don't know… a baby would complicate things even more."

Tammy nodded, looking down at the test. "Well, you better find a way to uncomplicate things because you're definitely pregnant!"

Julie's eyes widened. "What?" She said, pulling the stick out of Tammy's hand. "Oh my God!" She said and Tammy laughed.

"How do you feel?" Tammy asked and Julie looked at her, taking a deep breath.

"Surprised, happy, angry, really, really happy!" Julie said and Tammy smiled. "How am I supposed to tell Dean? He said he didn't want kids right now…"

"I'm sure you'll think of something," She said, hugging her. "Besides, once Dean finds out you're pregnant… he'll be ecstatic, I mean, did you see how excited he was when he found out he was going to be an uncle? Not even a blood-relative and he was going crazy," Tammy said and Julie laughed. "He's gonna be _so _happy, Julie, you have nothing to worry about, okay?"

Julie looked at her and nodded. "Okay," She whispered.


	10. Everything Can Change

**A/N:** Thanks for reviewing! School is finally over and I'll have a lot more free time to post new chapters so be on the look out! I also have some ideas for other stories that I might post sometime this summer so be on the look out for those too! A short chapter but I worked really hard on it so enjoy!

* * *

"I'm glad we waited," Charlie smiled, pulling Lindsey closer to him.

"Me too," She smiled, snuggling up to him as they lay together in the hotel bed. "What are we going to do, Charlie?" She asked and he looked at her. "I mean… you live in Minnesota and I live here, how is that going to work? I mean, if you want it to work," She blushed and he laughed.

"I wanted to talk to you about that," He said and she nodded. "What if you came home with me? And we could move in together?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Charlie, I don't know," She shook her head. "I think we're moving a little too fast…" She said and he frowned. "I'll come home with you," she nodded and he smiled. "But moving in… I don't know, that's just a little fast for me." She told him and he nodded. "We can do the long distance thing though, right?"

He shrugged. "I dunno," He said. "I've never been good at that," He told her and she laughed.

"Well, I heard that the sex is ten times better when you've been gone a while," She winked and he laughed.

"Well, look at you!" He said. "Little Ms. Lindsey Dobbs is all grown up," He joked and she blushed. "I'm kidding, you're beautiful." He said and she smiled. "How long has it been since you've been out of Minnesota?"

"A while," She shrugged. "I finished my last year of college and headed here," She told him and he nodded. "Seems like you're the only Duck who stayed there."

"Nah, Connie and Guy were with me," He explained and she nodded. "But now I have you."

She smiled. "I'm really glad we did this, Charlie," She said. "I'm glad we're doing this."

He smiled. "Me too, Lindsey," He nodded. "I've been waiting a long time for this."

* * *

"Hey, I'm back," Julie said, walking back into her and Dean's hotel room.

"Finally," He said, putting down the clothes he was packing and walking over to her. "Where we you? I was getting worried," He laughed.

"I was with Tammy," She explained. "We had some stuff to take care of," She said and he nodded. "Listen, can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure," He nodded, sitting down. "What's up?"

"There's something I have to tell you and I'm not too sure how you'll react to it," She said, taking a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

Dean's eyes widened and just as Julie expected him to start freaking out, he smiled, picking her up and twirling her around.

"Julie, that's amazing!" He exclaimed, kissing her.

She pulled away. "You're happy, really?"

"Well, of course!" He said. "I mean, I know I said we shouldn't have a baby right now but it just… feels so much more real now that you're pregnant," He smiled and she nodded. "Are you not happy?"

"I don't know," She shrugged, sitting down. "I mean, of course I'm happy but I like how it is right now, just the three of us," She told him. "And with all this work trouble that you're having… I just thought a baby would bring a lot of stress and maybe complicate things for us."

"Oh, Julie, no," He sighed, rubbing his hand on her thigh. "This is the most amazing news I've heard in a long time," He promised and she nodded, smiling. "I love you; I can't believe you're pregnant!" He smiled and she smiled back.

"I love you too and I'm so happy you're happy about it."

* * *

"Well, I was just calling to let you know I landed," Luis said, over the phone.

Livvie nodded. "I'm glad you did," She said, smiling. "I wish you hadn't left though," She pouted. "I miss you already."

He laughed. "I missed you too," He said and she smiled. "How's everything with you?"

"Alright," She shrugged. "I, um, I haven't talked to Scooter yet," She told him and he sighed. "Don't be mad, please."

"I'm not mad I just… I told you, I'm not going to wait forever," he said and she nodded.

"I know," She said. "I'll talk to him the first chance I get, it's just gonna be really hard and I don't know what to say to him," She said and he nodded. "I don't want to hurt him."

"You're going to have to," He said. "Unless you still want to be with him…"

"No, not at all!" She exclaimed and he smiled. "I wanna be with you and only you," She said. "Oh, there's another line, I'll call you back in five, okay?"

"Okay," He nodded. "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too." She said, quickly hanging up and changing lines. "Hello? What do you mean an accident? Oh my God! Okay, I'll be right here."

She quickly hung up the phone and dashed out of her apartment.


	11. Breaking Up Is Hard to Do

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews! This may or may not be one of the last couple of chapters, I'll have to see how I want everything to work out. I updated Gaby's picture on my profile page because I didn't like the other one I had so if anyone actually looks at those pictures, some of them have changed. I have an idea floating around in my head for the next part to this, where the whole gang would be way older and parents. It would mainly revolve around their kids and their high school life but I'm not too sure I want to go there... let me know if you would be interested in that and please review!

* * *

"This is beautiful," Anna whispered, snuggling up to Adam's side as they lay in the sun together.

He smiled. He loved having Anna all too himself.

"This is the best honeymoon anyone could ever have," She said, sitting up. He smiled again. "I love you."

"I love you too," he nodded. "Anna Banks."

She blushed. "That sounds amazing," She smiled and he nodded, kissing her. She stood up and took his hand. "Let's go back inside," She said, with a devilish grin as she led him back into their hotel room.

* * *

"I remember coming here when I was little!" Lindsey exclaimed, as she held onto Charlie's side. They were looking at the ice sculptures, when Gordon had taken Casey for their first date.

He nodded. "Yeah, I used to come here a lot too," He said and she smiled. He stopped and pointed to one of the bigger sculptures. "See that one?" He said and she nodded. "My mom and I always use to pretend that we lived in there… it was our thing and then Gordon, well, my step-dad, came in the picture and he got to live there too," He said and Lindsey smiled. "I want you to live there, with me, someday."

She titled her head and stared at him. "Charlie," She whispered and he looked at her. "This is all happening a little too fast…"

"What do you mean?" He asked and she sighed.

"I mean… I told you, I'm not ready to move in with you yet," She told him and he sighed. "It doesn't mean that I don't want to be with you, because I do, I just… I don't wanna rush it, you know?" She said and he nodded.

"I guess," He shrugged. "I just… I think about you all the time and whenever I'm alone I think about you and I just… like you a lot," He said and she smiled.

"Well, that's good because I like you too, a lot," She smiled. "How about we slow down a bit and take it from there?"

He nodded. "Okay," He said and she kissed him.

"You're a really great guy, Charlie," She said. "I'm really lucky to have you around."

He smiled. "You think we go back to my place now?" He asked and she giggled as he kissed her neck.

"Oh yes, I think we can."

* * *

"But he's gonna be okay, right?" Livvie asked worriedly as she stood outside of Scooter's hospital room.

The doctor sighed. "The crash caused a few minor injuries that could take a few months to recover from," He explained and Livvie nodded. "He'll survive though."

She sighed, relieved. "Can I go see him?"

"Of course," He said, opening the door for her and she ran to his side.

"What the hell were you thinking?" She whispered, holding his hand and he smiled weakly.

"Nice to see you too, baby," He smirked and she sighed. "I'm fine, really,"

"Okay, you better be," She whispered. "I was so worried I thought… I thought I was never going to see you again."

He smiled. "Well, I'm okay and you're here so that's all that matters, right?" He said and she nodded. He smiled. "I love you."

"Me too," She nodded, hugging him.

When she pulled away, he looked up at her. "So… have you made a decision yet? About marrying me?"

She bit her lip. "Scooter," She whispered, shaking her head. "I don't know…"

"Livvie, I was just an accident," He said and she looked up at him. "Don't do this to me."

She looked at him, feeling guiltier than ever. "I can't," She whispered, shaking her head.

"Why not?" He asked, hopelessly and she sighed.

She squeezed his hand and looked up at him. "I love you _so _much," She whispered and he nodded. "But we both know who I'm supposed to be with," She whispered.

"Luis," He nodded. "I should have known he had something to do with you saying no," He shook his head.

"But he didn't," She said. "You have been so amazing to me but I don't deserve you," She told him.

"That's not true," He said. "I love you, you deserve the best... you deserve me, please Livvie, don't do this." He begged and she shook her head, on the verge of tears.

"You're amazing and you're going to make somebody very happy someday," She nodded and he sighed. "I'm so sorry for putting you through all this but… I've always loved him and I'm never going to stop."

"But he hurt you and he'll hurt you again," He warned and she shook her head.

"He won't," She said. "It's for real this time, Scooter… we want to be together forever and I know you don't want to hear that but I thought it would be better to tell you the truth instead of lie to you."

He nodded. "I guess that's fair," He said, looking away.

"You're amazing," She said and hugged him. She pulled away and he looked at her. "So… what are you going to do?"

"Well, I got a job offer in Japan," He said and her eyes widened. "My dad's opening up a company there and he wants me to run it for a while," He explained and she nodded. "I was going to say no because I thought we were going to be getting married but since that didn't work out," He continued and she lowered her eyes. "I think I'm gonna go."

She smiled. "Well, that's great… I'm proud of you." She said and he nodded.

"I hope he makes you happy, Livvie, I really do,"

"He does," She said and he nodded. She lowered herself and kissed him one last time. "I love you."

He nodded. "Me too."

* * *

"You know how feisty she is, Dean, what if she gets upset?" Julie said, as her and Dean sat on their couch.

"She won't," Dean shook his head. "She'll be ecstatic; Gaby's always wanted a younger sibling."

"Yeah, but once she finds out she won't be an only child… I dunno I'm scared for her reaction!" Julie said and Dean laughed. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because you're scared of your eight year old daughter," He said and she frowned. "Julie, don't worry about it," He said. "Even if she is upset… she'll get over it."

"I don't know," Julie shrugged. "Do you remember how angry she was when we got Joker? I mean… he's just a dog, imagine a new baby?"

"But she learned to love Joker," He reminded her. She nodded and he laughed. "You have nothing to worry about, okay?"

"Okay, I guess," She said, still uncertain. He kissed her.

"I'm so excited," He said, placing a hand on her stomach. She smiled. "I know you still want a boy but please don't be disappointed if it's a girl," He said and she laughed.

"I'll try not to be." She grinned and snuggled up to his side.


	12. Playing Cupid

A/N: Thanks for reviewing! This probably the second or third last chapter so I hope you all enjoy it! No one answered my question from the last chapter lol... so I'll just put it again here: I have an idea floating around in my head for the next part to this, where the whole gang would be way older and would be parents. It would mainly revolve around their kids and their high school life but I'm not too sure I want to go there... let me know if you would be interested in that and please review!

* * *

"I don't want to be home," Anna frowned as she and Adam walked towards their apartment door.

He laughed. "Me neither," He said, about to unlock it. "But hey – we can still have tons of sex," He winked and she giggled. He opened the door and frowned. "Or not," He whispered.

"Oh, Livvie!" Anna said, as she saw her older sister sitting on their couch, eyes full of tears. "What's wrong?" She asked, walking over to her.

"I broke up with Scooter," She said and Anna's eyes widened. "About a week ago or two," She sniffled. "And I feel so stupid because I'm too scared to talk to Luis." She said and Anna nodded, hugging her. She sent Adam an apologetic look and he nodded understandingly. "What am I supposed to do?" She asked, pulling away.

"Well," Anna started, as they both sat down. "Why are you afraid to talk to him?" She asked.

"I don't know," Livvie shrugged. "What if I made him wait too long? What if he doesn't want to be with me anymore?"

Anna laughed. "Luis always wants to be with you," She reminded her. "Just call him and talk to him," She said. "Everything will work out… you both love each other, very much, and you've got the whole unrequited love thing going on," Anna said and Livvie laughed. "Don't be scared," She smiled. "It'll work out; I know it will… all you have to do is call him."

Livvie nodded. "Okay," She whispered. "I'll call him," She smiled and Anna hugged her. "So, how was the honeymoon?" Livvie asked, pulling away.

"It was great," Anna smiled. "We kind of wanted to make it last just a little longer so if you're okay now…"

"Oh my God!" Livvie shouting, standing up. "I totally didn't mean to intrude, I'm _so _sorry," She said and Anna laughed. "You have a nice night and say hi to Adam for me!" She said, hugging her sister once more.

"I will," Anna smiled, hugging her back. "Call me as soon as you hang up with him, okay?"

"Okay," Livvie smiled, walking out of the apartment.

"Adam?" She called him, walking into their bedroom. "I'm sorry," She said, jumping on the bed and snuggling up to his side. "You know Luis and Livvie with their drama," She said, shaking her head.

He nodded, laughing. "Yeah, they can never seem to get it right," He said, running his fingers through her hair.

"Well, it's a good thing we did," She smiled and he kissed her as she straddled him. "Ready for the honeymoon part two?" She winked and he nodded.

"Definitely,"

* * *

"I knew it!" Julie shouted, as her and Dean walked out of the doctor's. "I can't believe we're having a boy," Julie grinned and Dean laughed.

"I love seeing you so happy," he said.

"What should we name him?" She asked, excitedly, as they walked over to their car.

"I dunno, what do you want to name him?" He asked, opening the door for her.

"I don't know, really," She shrugged. "I haven't really been thinking about it," She said and Dean gave her a look. "Okay, I have, but… it's embarrassing."

"Honey, I have seen you vomiting all over the bathroom floor," He said and she blushed. "Nothing you say or do is embarrassing, okay?"

She nodded. "Well," She started. "I was thinking we name him after… your dad, if that's okay with you," She said and Dean took a breath. "But if it's not that's totally fine and we can name him something else."

"No," He shook his head, looking at her. "It's great," He said with a small smile. "I'm so happy that you would even think of naming him after my father," He said and she smiled.

"Well, I know he was important to you, Dean," She said and he nodded. "So, Jared Alexander Portman," She sighed, happily. "I love it."

He nodded. "Me too," He smiled, hugging her. "And I love you," He said and she smiled. "Thank you," He whispered, kissing her forehead.

"I love you too." She smiled.

* * *

"Daddy, why do you look so sad?" Gaby asked, walking over to Luis who was leaning against his kitchen counter, sipping at a can of beer.

He looked down at her and sighed. "Don't worry about it, Gaby," He said and she frowned. "Go to bed, it's getting late."

She nodded. "I love you," She said, kissing his cheek.

"I love you too," He nodded and there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Gaby screamed, running for the door.

"Anything to stay up a little longer," Luis shook his head, following her. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw that it was Livvie at the door.

She smiled at his reaction. "I hope I'm not interrupting," She said and Gaby shook her head.

"No, not at all!" She grinned and walked over to her father, pulling him towards Livvie. "Come on, daddy! Tell her you love her." She whispered and Luis looked at her. "I'll be taking that," She said, taking the beer out of his hand and walking into the kitchen to throw it away.

"It's hard to believe she's only eight," Livvie laughed and Luis looked up at her, speechless.

"I can't believe you're here," He said and she nodded.

"Yeah, well… I made a few mistakes and I just wanted to fix them, that's all," She shrugged and he nodded. "Starting with you…" She trailed and he looked up. "I should have never slept with you, especially when I was still with Scooter and I should have never made you any false promises," She said and he nodded, wondering where she was going with this. "So, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry and I shouldn't have made you wait like that… I knew what I wanted but I was just too scared that I was going to get hurt again."

He nodded slowly. "Okay, what does that mean?"

She laughed, walking closer to him. "It means… that I'm ready to be with you now, for real."

"What about Scooter?" He asked.

"I ended things with Scooter two weeks ago," She said and he nodded, smiling. "I love you."

"I love you too," He whispered and she smiled. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly. "You're finally all mine." He whispered and she giggled as they kissed.

"Not completely!" A tiny voice from the other side of the room shouted as she ran over to them and went in the middle of their hug.

Livvie laughed and hugged her back, so did Luis.

"Did I make a good Cupid, daddy?" Gaby asked and Luis laughed.

"You were a perfect Cupid, sweetie." He smiled.


	13. Four Months Later

**A/N: **Thanks for reviewing! This is, sadly, the last chapter! I've loved this series and I love all the characters that I've created and do not want to see them go... which is why I'm continuing it :) The Ducks will be all grown up (well, older than they are in this story) and will all have children who are in high school. The next story will revolve around those children and their stories. I hope you'll all like it and I plan on having it up sometime tomorrow or the day after! Enjoy this chapter, it's very cheesy and lovey dovey lol.

* * *

"Hey stranger!" Julie said, to Fulton, over the phone.

"Hey Jules," He smiled. "What's up?"

"Well," She started. "Since you and Tammy are going to be godparents to this little boy," She smiled. "We just thought we'd invite you over for a weekend trip because Gaby has a huge soccer championship next week and she'd love for you two to come down and see her," She said. With Tammy and Fulton still living in Minnesota, it was hard for the best friends to keep in touch. "Will you come?"

"Of course," Fulton smiled. "Tammy's just coming home from work now, so I'll let her know," He said and Julie nodded. "How is Gaby? I mean, with Luis moving to New York things must be a little different for her…"

"Yeah," Julie nodded. "She misses seeing him everyday but he comes to see her once a month to visit her," She explained and Fulton nodded. "It's really hard though, I mean, she misses him so much and I don't want her to feel that just because he and Livvie are engaged does not mean he'd ever forget about his daughter," She shook her head and sighed. "Anyways, what's new with you and Tammy?"

"Well," He started. "She wanted to be the one to tell you but… we're having twins, a boy and a girl!"

"What? Really?" Julie said, excitedly. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?" She asked.

"Tammy wanted to wait until we were all together in person," He explained and she nodded. "I miss ya, Jules,"

She smiled. "I miss you too, Fult," She said. "Dean and I have actually been talking about moving back to Minnesota…" She told him. "Florida's great and all but the only reason we moved here was so that Gaby could be with her father, and he's not here anymore so… Minnesota is home, no matter what," She said and Fulton nodded.

"That would be great, to have us all together again," He said and she nodded.

"Yeah, it would," She smiled. "Anyway, I have to go pick up Gaby from school but I'll call you soon, okay?"

"Okay, Jules, say hi to her and Dean for me," He smiled.

"Will do, same for Tammy!" She said and then hung up.

She spun around and saw Dean walking in.

"Just in time!" She smiled, walking over to greet him.

"Hey Julie," He smiled, kissing her. "You headed off to pick up Gaby?"

"Yup," She nodded. "Want to join me?"

"Wish I could," He said. "I still have some work to do," He told her and she nodded. "How's my boy doing?" He asked, kneeling down.

"He's good," She laughed and he stood up.

"And my girl?" He asked, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"She's fine too, now that her man is here," She giggled and Dean kissed her. "I gotta go, or I'll be late!" She told him but he continued kissing her. "Dean Portman!" She shouted, laughing.

"Aw come on, you can't stay just a little longer?" He begged, kissing her neck.

"Mm, I wish I could," she said. "But I have responsibilities and so do you!" She said, pointing to his briefcase. "I'll be back soon and then we can pick up where we left off," She told him and he nodded, kissing her again.

"I'll see you later!" She said, laughing, as she pushed him off her and walked to the door.

* * *

"Good morning fiancée," Luis said, walking into his and Livvie's kitchen, wrapping his arms around her waist as she made them breakfast.

"Mm, that has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" She smiled and he kissed her. "Did Julie call you?"

"Yup," He nodded. "Gaby's big soccer game is next week… we can't miss it," He said and she nodded.

"I still feel horrible for you not being with your daughter, Luis… it's not right," She said, shaking her head.

He looked at her. "I know," He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "It's only been two months but… I don't know how much longer I can do this for."

She nodded. "I know," She said and then smiled. "I have an idea."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" he asked.

"Well, I talked to Dean and he and Julie were thinking of moving back to Minnesota," She explained and he nodded. "What if we moved back too?"

"Really?" He asked. "What about your company?"

"I can run it from there," She told him. "If Brooke Davis can do it, so I can I." She smiled and he raised an eyebrow.

"Brooke who?" He asked and she laughed. "Are you serious, though? You'd really want to move back to cold Minnesota?"

"It's cold here too, Luis," She told him and he nodded. "But yes, I would," She said. "The last thing I want is to take you away from your daughter."

He smiled. "You're amazing," He said, kissing her.

"I know," She grinned. "That's why you're marrying me," She winked as she went back to her cooking.

* * *

"Charlie!" Lindsey squealed, walking into his apartment. "I got the job!"

He looked up from the book he was reading and quickly stood up. "Oh, honey, that's great!" He said, picking her up and twirling her around. "I'm so proud of you," He said, setting her down and kissing her.

She smiled. "You know what this means, right?"

"Uh… that you got the job?"

"Yes," She nodded. "And, I'll be getting a lot more income meaning I can pay half the rent," He looked at her. "I'm ready to move in with you, Charlie," She smiled. "These last few months have been perfect and they showed me how good you and I are together so… I'm ready," She smiled. He smiled too and picked her up again, kissing her hard on the lips.

"Thank you," He said, putting her down. "I'm really happy we're together."

She smiled. "Me too," She whispered.

* * *

"Hi baby, I'm home!" Tammy smiled, walking into her and Fulton's house.

Fulton smiled turning around and she walked into his arms. "Hey baby," He smiled as she kissed him.

"How was your day?" She asked, setting her things down.

"It was good," He nodded. "Julie called."

She smiled. "What's going on there?"

"She wants us to come down next week for Gaby's soccer championship," He told her and she nodded. "I also told her about the twins…"

"What? Fulton!" She said. "Why would you do that?"

"I dunno," He shrugged. "I was just really excited and Julie and Dean are our best friends… I couldn't help it," He said and she smiled.

"Okay, well when you put it that way, all cute and stuff," She said, kissing his cheek. "I love you." She smiled.

He nodded. "I love you too."

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Anna squealed, jumping into Adam's arms.

"We're really having a baby?" Adam breathed. "I can't… oh my God."

Anna laughed. "You okay, sweetie?" She said, walking over to him.

He nodded. "I will be it's just… a shock, I thought we'd have kids later on," He told her and she looked at him. "I'm really happy that we're having one now though," He smiled and she kissed him.

"Me too," She nodded and then smiled, excitedly. "I wonder if we're having a boy or a girl!"

"Well, we can't find that out for another couple months." He explained.

"I know," She pouted. "I wish we didn't have to wait."

He laughed. "I hope our daughter or son get your personality," He said and she laughed, kissing him.


End file.
